Issue 181
Issue 181 is the one-hundred and eighty-first issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the first part of Volume 31: The Rotten Core. It was published on July 4, 2018. Plot Rick, Pamela, and their entourage reach the outskirts of Oceanside. Pamela is awestruck by the sight of the ocean, which she says she hasn't seen since before the apocalypse. Maxwell corrects her, pointing out that it's more of an inlet, though is quick to praise the sight nonetheless when Pamela glares at him, much to Mercer's amusement. Rick takes Pamela with him to introduce her to Pete. At the Commonwealth, Michonne informs Elodie that she has accepted Lance's offer, which Elodie is ecstatic to hear. Michonne also tells her that Lance has given her some time to get accustomed to the community and get up to speed with her old profession. Elodie asks if she'll have enough time for a trip, to which Michonne replies that she just might. At the Hilltop, Carl introduces himself to Joshua. He asks if Joshua's parents are inside with Maggie, and Joshua confirms, saying that she's making sure they're not too crazy to live at the Hilltop. Joshua reassures Carl that they never liked the Whisperers, and were simply scared. Carl is happy to hear that Joshua and his parents aren't crazy, and offers to show Joshua around. Joshua states that he likes it at the Hilltop, and wants to stay. He asks if it's safe at the community, to which Carl replies that it is most of the time. Meanwhile, Maggie, Aaron and Jesus are talking about Joshua's family. Maggie states that they seem okay, which Aaron agrees with, adding that it hadn't seemed like they were with the Whisperers for very long. Jesus agrees that they're good people. Maggie decides to let them stay, though says that they'll keep an eye on them. She adds that she's having Dante find a comfortable place for them to sleep. Maggie notes that comfort is in short supply, and asks Jesus and Aaron if they could search for some furniture stores. Jesus informs her that Rick instructed her to make a list of everything she needs, so he can send Heath and his team to scavenge for it, for which Maggie is thankful. Aaron adds that Rick also asked her to send Carl back for a visit, which Maggie agrees to. Jesus compliments the speed at which the Barrington House was repaired. Maggie attributes this to the main structure surviving the fire, as they just reinforced it and built on top of it. She notes that if it wasn't for it, they probably wouldn't have been able to rebuild the Barrington House. Jesus asks if he can have his old room back, which Maggie affirms. Switching the topic, Maggie asks if they're sure Beta and the Whisperers are dead, to which Jesus and Aaron reassure her that they are, with Jesus poking fun at the fact that they "Kind of went off with a whimper". Maggie is relieved to hear this. On the road, Princess thanks Rick for allowing her to join them, and Rick awkwardly tells her not to mention it. Princess asks if Rick trusts her, to which he answers yes, as long as Princess isn't acting the way she is at the moment. As Princess continues to babble, Rick stares at her in confusion. Suddenly, Dwight signals from the front for everybody to get down. A herd is blocking their way. Dwight asks Rick if they should let it pass, but Rick rejects this, as even a slight deviation from the herd's current course could result in Oceanside being overrun. Rick wonders where their lookouts are, and how they missed the herd. Dwight points out that Rick, Heath and himself can't steer it alone, but Rick interjects that they're not alone, and notes that the herd isn't that large. Rick informs Mercer about the change of plans, and asks for their assistance in steering the herd away from Oceanside. Mercer coldly states that he won't do anything that might endanger the Governor, but Rick points out that they'll be leading the herd away from Pamela, and not doing so would actually be endangering her. Mercer and his soldiers reluctantly agree. Dwight instructs them on what to do. Princess is nervous, but Mercer reassures her by telling her to stick to him. As the group leads the herd away, Pamela orders her driver to get closer to them instead of staying put like she was told. Princess notices the back of the herd breaking off, and informs Mercer, who is greatly frustrated to learn that they've been alerted by the Governor, who didn't stay put as she was told. While distracted, Princess runs into a group of walkers, and falls off her horse. Mercer jumps down to rescue her, before realizing they're being swarmed. In the front of the herd, Dwight and a Commonwealth soldier notice Mercer and Princess are in trouble. The soldier says he can get to them, but Dwight tells him it's too late as there are too many walkers in the way. The soldier calmly replies that "that's what the armor's for", before walking into the herd as Dwight stares in amazement. Even further upfront, Rick and Heath notice the heard breaking away as well, and are shocked to learn that Pamela followed them. As Rick frantically searches for the members of his group, the Militia arrive, and begin killing the walkers. Together they mow down the entire herd, impressing Governor Milton. After Princess, Mercer, and the soldiers fight off the remaining walkers, Princess suddenly kisses Mercer, as she thought they were "having a moment", leaving him speechless. As the herd is eliminated, Dwight congratulates the soldiers. Rick asks if Dwight had his soldiers follow them, and Dwight confirms, and asks if Rick isn't glad that he had. Rick angrily tells him that if he hadn't pulled Annie and Vincent from lookout duty, they might have avoided the herd altogether, leaving Dwight to contemplate his decisions. Pamela congratulates Mercer, saying he did the Commonwealth proud. Furious at her seeming lack of care for him and his men, Mercer asks for an apology. Pamela begrudgingly apologizes for causing him any alarm, but says that she knew what he was capable of, and adds that now Rick's group knows as well. As she walks away, Mercer glares at her angrily. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Maggie Greene *Michonne Hawthorne *Aaron *Heath *Paul Monroe *Dwight *Kelly *Annie *Siddiq *Marco *Vincent *Laura *Juanita Sanchez *Joshua *Maxwell Hawkins *Pamela Milton *Elodie Hawthorne *Mercer *Commonwealth soldiers *Hilltop residents *Militia members Deaths *None Trivia *Last appearance of Kelly. (Unknown) *Last appearance of Marco. (Unknown) *Last appearance of Oceanside. *This issue marks Carl Grimes' 150th appearance. *The cover is an homage to Issue 92. *In the Letter Hacks for this issue, it was confirmed that there will be no deaths in Issue 200, but there will be at least one before then, which will include one of the characters mentioned in Letter Hacks. Category:Media and Merchandise